L'autre conte d'Adlesbrunn
by AngelScythe
Summary: À Adlesbrunn, il fut un temps où il faisait bon. Ça, c'était avant que Reaper ne devienne le serviteur de la Sorcières des Terres Sauvages. Lorsqu'il était encore Gabriel Reyes. Pourquoi a-t-il vendu son âme ? Cet autre conte le raconte peut-être...


L'autre conte d'Adlesbrunn

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, conte, angst

Couple : R76 ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard et je me suis graaaaandement inspirée de l'histoire de Junkenstein pour ce conte.

* * *

Notre conte commence à Adlersbrunn, une vie paisible où il faisait bon vivre. Son Seigneur était un homme grand, beau et bon. Il tentait d'aider tout le monde de son mieux. Malheureusement, il ne le pouvait pas. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Comme lutter contre une sournoise maladie qui semblait bien incurable.

Elle avait frappé au hasard et était tombée sur un jeune fils de fermier au cœur pourtant pur. Comme quoi, la Mort était bien cruelle.

La famille avait tout tenté pour le soigner. Toutes les herbes de toutes les contrées. Toutes les solutions aussi folles elles semblaient l'être. Chaque jour, ils luttaient avec l'aide du fils du forgeron. Mais chaque jour, c'était vain. Chaque jour, ils se rendaient un peu plus compte qu'ils ne gagneraient pas cette bataille…

Un jour que le fils du fermier était très faible, il demanda à voir son ami qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de le sauver et qui était aussi désespéré que sa famille. Il était si pâle, ses cheveux d'or avaient perdus tout éclat. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça mais comment ne pas répondre à la demande d'un mort en sursit ?

\- Gabriel… Sourit péniblement le jeune homme en se redressant dans le lit.

\- Jack !

Gabriel se précipita vers lui et le fit se rallonger prudemment. Il le borda avec douceur.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Ne fait pas d'efforts inutiles.

\- Je voulais te voir. Dit-il d'une voix faible. C'est cruel…

\- Cruel ? Toi ? Tu n'es pas cruel !

\- Ils disent que les efforts sont vains.

\- Je trouve que tu parles mieux que les autres jours.

La main de Jack se serra sur la sienne. Il se mentait pour ne pas voir l'évidence. L'immense faucheuse qui descendait sur le fil fragile de sa vie.

\- Je voulais te dire…

\- Oui ? Murmura Gabriel.

Les doigts cherchèrent à se serrer d'autant plus. Son ami pressa sa main en retour, lui montrant sa présence alors qu'il lui souriait tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, Gabriel.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Jack. Depuis toujours.

Les yeux bleus scintillèrent, semblant retrouver de la vie.

\- S'il te plaît… tout ce que je désire, c'est sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Gabriel sentit son cœur se serré. Pas parce qu'il allait enfin embrasser les lèvres qui libéraient d'ordinaire un si beau rire, pas non plus parce qu'ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime ». Seulement parce qu'il comprenait que c'était l'ultime demande d'un mourant. Celui qui lui donnerait le baiser de la mort… c'était lui.

Et il devait accéder à sa demande.

\- Je vais t'embrasser, Jackie… Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Jura-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Pourtant, dans les yeux si doux, Gabriel sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune foi.

Le fils du forgeron se pencha sur lui et joignit leurs lèvres avec amour et tendresse. Comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Mais le baiser était beaucoup plus mouillé que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Tâchés de ses larmes.

µµµ

Le soir même, Gabriel prit un cheval à son père et fila sous le manteau de la nuit pour atteindre les Terres Sauvages. Elles étaient interdites parce qu'une Sorcière y vivait et qu'elle était terriblement dangereuse. Toutes personnes qui mettaient le pied dans son domaine jouaient sa vie.

Mais Gabriel jouait _déjà_ sa vie.

La nuit était bien entamée, la lune haute dans le ciel, lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans des landes qui avaient perdus toute vie. Le sol craquait sous le pas de son cheval.

\- Sorcière des Terres Sauvages ? Appela-t-il avec désespoir.

Pas de réponses.

\- Sorcières des Terres Sauvages ! Je vous en prie !

Il sauta de son cheval et tomba à genoux.

\- Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous voulez si vous pouvez sauver la vie de mon Jack ? Je vous en supplie. Ou que vous soyez !

\- Tout ?

Gabriel se tourna d'un seul coup et découvrit l'effroyable Sorcière qui cachait sa vilénie sous des atours séduisants.

\- Tout !

\- Même ta vie ? Sourit-elle en se penchant vers lui.

S'il donnait sa vie, ce serait pareil. Il ne pourrait plus être avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Sans hésiter. Répondit Gabriel. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, prenez-la !

La Sorcière fut frappée de stupeur.

D'habitude, les gens venaient la supplier mais se désistaient et, pour leur apprendre à lui faire perdre son temps, elle les tuait.

Hors, Gabriel la fixait avec détermination.

\- Dans ce cas… Toute ton éternité sera à moi.

Elle s'inclina sur lui et posa deux doigts sur sa gorge. Immédiatement, Gabriel sentit la vie échapper dans son corps alors qu'il se tordait de douleur. Sa bouche était un tison ardent, son cœur refusait de battre et envoyait des décharges insupportables dans tous ses membres. Mais il ne mourrait pas.

Alors qu'il éprouvait une faim insupportable.

Et rien d'habituel ne lui faisait envie.

\- Voici l'étincelle de vie que tu désirais. Laisse ton Jack l'avaler et il sera guéri. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, tu me reviendras et tu me serviras.

\- Le reverrais-je un jour ?

\- Peut-être. Mais ça ne te plaira sans doute pas.

Dans un sourire cruel, la Sorcière disparut.

Gabriel devait rejoindre Jack avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il posa sa main sur l'encolure de son cheval et sentit la vie comme il ne l'avait jamais perçue avant. Il pouvait voir où le sang coulait et sa faim lui tordit les entrailles. Mû par un instinct jamais effleuré, il tint la bête et mordit dans son cou. Le sang éclata dans sa bouche et sa faim se calma. Sa douleur se calma.

L'animal sombra sur le sol en un temps record et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. La vie courait dans ses veines. Mais il n'avait plus de monture… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment rejoindre Jack avant qu'il ne soit trop tard dans ces conditions ?!

Il sentit quelque chose en lui. Un sentiment qui lui disait qu'il pouvait aller où il voulait, quand il voulait. Son corps devint brume et il traversa les landes…

En un clignement de paupières, il franchit l'espace sous les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel. Guidé par la lumière pure de celui qu'il aimait, il retrouva la maison qu'il connaissait si bien. Qui était si chaleureuse…

Il se faufila dans la chambre par l'interstice entre la fenêtre et l'appui.

Jack était assoupi dans le lit, sa respiration sifflante. Gabriel s'approcha de lui et il se pencha sur lui, il fit glisser l'étincelle de vie entre les lèvres de son blondinet préféré. Il l'entendit tousser. Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

La vie prenait place en lui.

Son cœur battait plus vite, relâchant des odeurs suaves qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche à Gabriel. Ses canines lui faisaient mal. Il voulait plonger ses dents dans sa gorge.

\- Gabriel ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Pas alors qu'il voulait lui faire du mal, lui voler sa vie…

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Gabriel ?

Jack sentit la vie irradier en lui. Il pouvait sauter sur ses jambes et se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, il ne trouva que le vent glacial. Et il avait la sensation que jamais il ne reverrait l'homme qu'il aimait.

µµµ

Le vœu de Gabriel Reyes avait été exaucé.

À présent, Jack était plein de vie, plus fort, capable d'aider sa famille... Mais il n'œuvrait que la nuit. Ça surprenait ses parents, bien sûr, tout comme le village. Néanmoins, la production de la ferme avait tellement augmentée que la famille, et le Seigneur, ne disaient rien contre cela. Au contraire.

Grâce à cet œuvre, et d'autres pouvoirs relâchés par la Sorcière des Terres Sauvages, la nourriture ne manquait jamais chez les Morrison. Adlesbrunn ne risquait pas la Mort.

À quel prix ?

Depuis que les Morrison étaient prospères, la ville était touchée par un étrange mal. Les citoyens s'affaiblissaient lorsqu'ils ne mourraient pas tout simplement. Que ce soit rapidement ou après un interminable moment.

Cette nuit-là, Jack travaillait dans les champs lorsqu'il sentit une présence.

Une présence qu'il sentait souvent.

Plus proche cette nuit-ci que les autres. D'habitude, il laissait la distance prendre pas sur la raison. Aujourd'hui, son odeur lui annonçait que la raison était une chose bien inutile.

\- Gabriel ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Demanda-t-il, reniflant l'air.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

\- Je le sens. Et maintenant, je l'entends. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus amusé.

Les ténèbres s'écartèrent dans le manteau de la nuit et un visage familier s'offrit à lui.

\- Bonsoir, Gabriel… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu. Souffla Jack en s'approchant de lui.

Trois ans exactement. Il n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'était ses yeux rouges, son air épuisé mentalement. Et… affamé ?

Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua les longs ongles limés en griffe. Il ne protesta guère lorsque la monstrueuse main lui prit le visage pour l'observer.

\- Tu as l'air en bonne santé.

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

Jack étendit ses mains, révélant les champs de potirons qui l'entouraient.

\- Je peux travailler. Merci infiniment Gabriel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est à cause de toi.

\- Grâce à moi.

C'est à cet instant que Gabriel aperçut l'éclat rouge dans ses yeux.

\- À cause de moi. Se reprit-il. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Le premier jour, j'ai été incapable de sortir dans la lumière du Soleil. Je ne supportais plus la nourriture que me faisait ma mère. Puis les jours ont passés… Je ne dormais plus. Et j'avais cette faim… Insatiable. Je voulais les dévorer. Mes parents. Ma famille.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle te rendait ta vie en échange de ma servitude éternelle.

\- Qui ?

\- La Sorcière des Terres Sauvages.

\- Je suis en vie. Je suis capable de travailler…

\- Mais tu es loin d'être normal.

\- Merci beaucoup, Gabriel. Sourit Jack.

\- Est-ce que tu te nourris ?

Son tendre aimé secoua la tête.

Gabriel serra ses crocs et il pencha sa gorge.

\- Nourris-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas, Gabriel.

Son ami de toujours lui prit le bras et l'approcha de son cou pour qu'il y plante ses canines.

\- Non ! Si je cède une fois et que je dois continuer…

\- Tu dois souffrir, Jack.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit.

\- Tu penses ça mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Souffla Jack.

\- Tu es prêt à subir une éternité à souffrir ?

\- Si je peux te voir pendant cette éternité.

\- Tu es adorable. Mais ta souffrance ne vaut pas la peine. Protesta-t-il.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Gabriel ne résista pas à l'ordre. Il joignit leurs lèvres comme ça aurait dû arriver bien plus souvent au cour de ces dernières années.

µµµ

\- Sorcière !

Les ténèbres se dispersèrent et la Sorcière découvrit son serviteur préféré. Le seul aussi.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux luisant.

\- J'ai appris ce que vous avez fait à Jack Morrison.

\- Quoi ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- À quel prix ?!

\- Comment pensais-tu que je pourrais sauver sa vie autrement ? Je suis une Sorcière mais je ne fais pas de miracles. Enfin… pas toujours.

\- Vous saviez que c'était ça que vous faisiez ! Vous avez décidé de laisser mon Jackie devenir un monstre.

\- Le même monstre que toi. Cela ne te plait donc pas ?

Gabriel secoua brutalement la tête. Il fit pousser ses crocs et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je vais t'égorger pour la peine, chienne.

La Sorcière ne lui laissa guère le temps. Elle lui trancha la tête qu'elle installa dans un coffret.

\- Tu penses ? Tu es en mon pouvoir Gabriel Reyes. Tu le seras toujours. Tu m'as donné ta servitude éternelle, je te rappelle. Tant que ta tête sera avec moi, tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi et tu ramperas sur terre pour moi. Mais rassure-toi : ça veut dire que je ne toucherais pas à ton cœur.

Les mots étaient appuyés.

Il comprenait.

\- Et toi aussi, tu dois y renoncer.

Gabriel sentit sa conscience s'obscurcirent. Les pensées douces de son Jackie s'annihiler.

\- Non !

Il devait lutter.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres et revint dans le champ qu'il avait laissé juste quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Gabriel ? Appela Jack, une citrouille en main.

\- Jack… Souffla-t-il. Jack… je perds pied. Je ne peux plus…

Il s'approcha de lui, étendant les bras. Le blondinet vit sa tête manquante et écarquilla les yeux. Il marcha vers lui en retour et accepta son étreinte.

\- Je dois te protéger… Murmura-t-il.

\- Reste avec moi. Supplia Jack.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime. Jura Gabriel d'un ton doux.

\- Ne pars pas de suite.

Le fermier, son amour éternel, sculpta la citrouille qu'il avait encore avec lui. Il fit des yeux et une bouche avant de l'installer sur les épaules de son homme. Son essence s'envolait et elle illuminait la citrouille d'une sombre lumière.

\- Je t'aime à jamais mon amour… Jure-moi de m'abattre si, un jour, tu penses que tu dois le faire. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

Jack posa ses lèvres sur l'ouverture de la citrouille, les larmes mouillant ses yeux. Les siennes et celles de son aimé qu'il ne pouvait pleurer.

\- Et je t'aimerais à jamais. Jura-t-il alors que la silhouette disparaissait dans les ténèbres.


End file.
